


Skyrim Romance Mod 2

by Hellhound54



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellhound54/pseuds/Hellhound54
Summary: Story 2 of what I wrote as a kid.
Relationships: Bishop/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn





	Skyrim Romance Mod 2

/ow! by the nine, my *freaking* leg/  
I opened my eyes and looked at my leg, I saw blood, and lots of it going down my leg.

"What in oblivion?" I whispered to myself.

I tried to examine the wound but my hands were bound and I was wearing ragged robes, when I could have sworn last time I had been wearing a set leather armor.  
Not long after I had whispered to myself I heard a voice respond to me, but I tried to ignore it. Eventually the man kept trying to get my attention, but man's voice got so irritating that I responded to him.

"What?" I said in a tired and slightly annoyed voice.

"Someone already looked at your wound, that blood has been there for hours."

I looked up from my leg and at the man. It took a few moments for my vision to focus on him. He was a blond man, and he was wearing a blue guard's uniform.   
My head started spinning again, and the man placed his hand on my shoulder, as if that would steady me. I looked to my left and saw that we were on a cart being pulled down a road that wasn't very familiar.  
When I could sit up with out my head swaying, he removed his hand and started talking, but I didn't listen. He just kept talking and talking and talking, and I had had enough of it.

"You talk to much," I said, still trying to figure out where I was.

A man beside me chuckled, which startled me since I thought the blond man and I were alone on the cart. His mouth was tied up so his chuckle was really more of a grunt. The man was wearing fancy looking robes. When I noticed the man I also saw a man wearing the same thing I was in front of him.  
I realized he didn't even hear me so I rolled my eyes and kept looking in front of the cart. Then I remembered something very important.

"Noah...," I whispered. 

The sudden realization that my brother wasn't on the cart with me hit me like a bus. I looked around noticing a cart in front of me and behind me but I couldn't see anyone's faces on the other carts. Anxiety was getting to me, I couldn't lose him. He was my best friend, I needed him with me, for both of our sakes.  
By time we reached the gates of a small village, my foot was tapping rapidly, and everyone on the cart knew that I was worried about something.

The blond man put his hand on my knee and said, "Do not be afraid of death. Accept it, and be embraced by the welcoming arms of Sovenguard."

"I swear to the nine that if you do not stop touching me, I will break all of your fingers," I replied through my teeth.

He removed his hand and tried to scoot farther away from me. The man beside laughed/grunted harder than earlier.

When we stopped, the blond man said that it was the end of the line. I couldn't let Noah die, I had sworn to him that I would keep him safe. When we were off the cart, I looked around some more. Then I saw him, he had been in the carriage in front of me. He was a nord with short, raven black hair and big, blue eyes that changed color with his emotions. He was only 17, he had to live, I would never forgive myself if he died. The men that were on my cart were called up.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," said a man with brown hair.   
The man with his mouth covered walked to the area of the block.  
"Ralof of Riverwood," the man called.   
The blond man walked behind Ulfric.  
"Lokier of Rorikstead."   
The man wearing ragged robes like me walk up to them.

"We weren't with them! This is a mistake!" Lokier said, "You aren't gonna kill me!" He called as he tried to make a run for it.  
He was immediately killed by archers.  
"You there, step forward," the brunette man said to me.  
I stepped forward and he asked who I was, my immediate thought was to threaten him but that would have gotten me no where. I stayed silent.  
I was a nord woman, with delicate baby blue eyes that turned into a violent shade of orange when I was angry or upset. My hair was brown, just like the brunette man in front of me. My age was unknown to me but some people say that I'm in my 20's. My occupation was to guard Noah with my life, no matter the cost, it was my duty to protect him. 

When they realized I wasn't going to speak, they sent me up to the block anyway. I looked at Noah and saw his eyes were green meaning that he was very scared. I looked at him, then to the skies to pray for our safety. I did this until I heard someone say 'that nord'. I didn't know who they were talking about so I looked around, they were talking about Noah. I looked at him, not being able to see his eyes. He made it half way to the block, I couldn't do this.

"Stop!" I yelled. 

Noah was in mid step when I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me. My face was on fire from rage, and I could tell my eyes were orange and people were staring at me. People back home said that my voice was angelic but I never believed them, but when I yelled, everyone knew to stay out of my way. They didn't know that here though.

"I will be going before him." I commanded.

The brunette man looked at his female captain and shrugged, she motioned me forward and before walking to the block I stopped in front of my brother.

"If we don't make it through this, mom's gonna be furious," I joked.

He didn't look me in the eye, but I saw a tear on his cheek. I wiped away my brothers tear and walked to the block. The woman tried to push me down on the block that already had blood on it, but I got down on my knees and placed my head on the block on my own. Then I heard a roar. I looked up at the tower that was behind the executioner and saw something I had never seen in all my years- a dragon. It opened its mouth and did something to knock the executioner to the ground. I stood up and ran to Noah, both of our hands still bound. Ralof called for us and we ran towards him and into a watch tower.  
He handed me a dagger to free myself and Noah, then we ran to the top of the tower.   
Soon we got to a cross roads, we had to chose the brunette man, Hadvar, or Ralof. We chose Hadvar.


End file.
